The Sin's of Tommarow
by Kotaro Fuma
Summary: Shikai Saiyo wants to follow her brothers foot steps and become a Ninja she goes to Konaha to do this. there she meets ninja of all backgrounds. but her past is full of lies. she finds comfort in talking to people from her past. oc/gaara
1. Welocome to a life

When I was two my father drugged me and left me to die in the middle of the forest, far from my village. If it wasn't for _him_ I wouldn't be alive at this moment.

It started after my mother was killed, I had just turn one and my brother, Kyon, was five. After my mothers death my brother cared for me and protected me from my father...at lest till he had to go to sand so he could become a ninja. Thats when my father striked he didn't care to much for having a daughter, he only wanted sons. My mother on the other hand wanted at lest one daughter and an argument with my father about this was what got her killed.

When _he_ found me in those woods I was nothing but a small child lost, hungry, and cold. Once he told me he would have killed me if I wasn't just a one year old, who was left there to die, anyway; even himself a "monster" _as he has been called_, thought that I should have been given the chance to live. For three years he, and a couple others, took care of me till my brother found me, after looking for me for those three years. In that time I had learned how be a ninja.

When I was brought back to our village, by Kyon, my father once again tried again to kill me. My brother tried to protect me but, was knocked out by father. When Kyon awoke father was dead.

Kyons skills as a ninja were parsed in school, and by his team, all the way to the incident that left him unable to fight for the sand village. He became ill; a disease made my brother go from a skilled ninja, to sick young man. When he came back to our village I took care of him and tried to make his life comfortable. Two years later a missing ninja attacked our village. My brother stood up to the ninja trying to protect me and the villagers. In the end only 15 people out of 200 made it out alive. I lost my brother and my grandmother that day. I remember holding the the necklace my brother gave me, while the boat sailed away. I was 12.

Me and the other survivors were found by a bunch of travelers. I didn't stay with them but, the rest did. I was going to fallow in my brother's foot steps and become a ninja. I had known for a long time that the village my brother wanted me to go to was not sand; so instead I went to the next best(?) village "The village hidden in the leaves"

After weeks of waiting and tons of background checks I was allowed in.

Those few first days were interesting enough because I was from a clan that could learn (copy) from any clan or ability. That and apparently my brother arranged my coming to Konaha before the incident that took his life. I was surprised by this. He never told me anything about it and yet here I was in the Inuzuka clan head's home. As I sat in the main room of the house I was greeted by a boy my age with brown messy hair and and small white and brown dog.

"Hi I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru," he pointed to his dog " your name?"

I looked at him and _put_ on a smile "hello my name is Shikai Saiyo."


	2. Who? What? Hi! And you are?

-Kiba-

The girl that sat in front of me was different, thats for sure I had never met a girl with such stunning teal eyes not to mention that the orange hair made them stand out even more. The thing that drew me more to her was that the red gem that I spotted in the lower center on of her forehead, she wore a plane black shirt with ninja netting underneath and gray baggy shorts. She sat there petting Akamaru as I my thoughts lingered my mother asked me to be nice to her since she was going to be staying here till she could get her life back in order; so said my mom. But I figured that there was more to her staying at the main house then what my sister and my mother told me, I just didn't know what.

-Saiyo-

the days past and life went into a pattern, I would get up eat breakfast go the the academy eat lunch then go back to the Inuzuka hose hold. Even though I new ninjutsu, they made me go to the academy for a month; after that I'm suppose to be teamed up with a team hat just lost there teammate. I was worried about this even though they had already been told hat they would be getting a new teammate at the end of the month, I don't think they'll except me. But all I can do is try to be useful; or I'll be just a pain-in-the-ass to my new team.

I was sitting in my room when looking at my new headband. I traced the symbol of the leaf village. When I herd a tap and the opening of my door, I looked up to see Kiba.

Hey Saiyo-san someones here to see you." he said.

"ah...okay," I said putting the headband on my bed. "it must be my new sensei." I though.

I walked to the main door to see a man with wild brown-y-red hair and hazel eyes, he whore his headband around his neck, and whore the plain jonin artier. I walked up to him and bowed, he did the same.

"hello my name is Tsumochi Kenichi I am your Sensei Shikai-san." he said and smiled.

"please, just Saiyo, no need to use formality you are going to be my sensei." I said blankly yet polite.

He smiled again "I see. Well there will be a training course tomorrow morning at the second training grounds, so I can see first hand on how developed your skills are."

I nod my head as he turns to leave. " tomorrow huh? I better get ready."

-The next day-

-Kenichi-

I waited for my team to come I told Saiyo that she would be training today but I didn't tell her that the other two were going to be here. I see the two people enter the grounds, an wave them over.

Chu, Riyuri, over here!" I yell.

My team was a wired one, instead of two boys, one girl we had two girls one boy... but now I'm stuck with an all girl team. Wow are team is going to be wired...I mean interesting, yes interesting.

"Oi, Kenichi-sensei why did you call, as out here on are day off, and the morning of all times?" I look down to see Chu looking annoyed.

"Yeah, why?" next Riyuri.

"Because you two will be meeting your new teammate today." I said with my carefree smile.

"Really!" they both said then Chu picked up "is _he_ cute?"

"Uh, actually..." I tried to speak but was cut off.

"He? I believe I'm a female not a male, at least I think I I'm." I turn to to see Saiyo pulling out her shirt

and looking down "yep I'm a girl."

-Saiyo-

I could see why my two new team mates would of thought I was guy, all teams are mixed, and now here was a team that wasn't. It was an interesting morning, I'll tell you that much. I was introduced to my two new team mates Riyuri and Chu Mokushiru, at first I thought they were cousins but soon found out that they were sisters fraternal twins. This made some sense to me due to the fact that they were total opposites. Riyuri was tall (5'10), brown hair put up in pig-tails, and stunning purple eyes. Chu on the other hand was short (4'10) quiet shorter them myself (5'2), and long blond hair and child like blue eyes.

"So Saiyo where are you from? Since I've never seen you around Konaha." Riyuri asked.

"Oh. I came from an Island off of the wind nation and Fire nation." I said, as my eyes flashed with pain.

"Oh. Cool... is..." Chu tried to speak but was cut off by Sensei.

"Thats enough chat you two. I want you to spar with Saiyo so we can see were she is at."

"Hai! Seansei!" they both said.

They got into stances.

"Okaaaay. Lets get this done fast I need to meet up with some people at One." I stood ready like I use to practice with onee-san which was just standing.

Chu vanish, and Riyuri charged. I stood calm before I too vanish, I re-aper hidden in a tree 10 feet away. Slowly I clutched my hands together forming a small ball of chakura in them, before opening them; holding a small ball of my own chakura, I blew on it as it slowly spread into smaller shards.

"Seek" I whisper to the shards as if they were alive.

By then I knew I had been spotted by Chu, I flip off the branch of the tree were I was hiding; Chu threw some poison needles at me three with exploding tags on them.

"Try to dodge that." She yelled.

"Ok!" I yell back with a big smile on my face. " Haku-Kagami no Jutsu!" I make a circle with my finger, as a silver mirror forms in front of me to shield me from the attack: Chu's attack was sucked in and adsorb. Chu blinked two time before disapering again.

I ran back to where I left Riyuri, holding the mirror in my hand. I look around for Riyuri but fail to see her anywhere; I hear a loud roar from behind me as a a cat-like girl pounces out of the bushes and charges at me. I whip around to see Riyuri looking like a cat. I stand there shocked for a moment, as she whipped me a-crossed from the dirt were I stood. I shake the slight pain from my shoulder and hold up the mirror to the now charging Riyuri.

"Abekobe!" I shout.

What the mirror had sucked when I was attacked by Chu, came flying out of the mirror and attacked Riyuri. I pused for a second as the smoke cleared out, when it did I saw Riyuri on the ground back to looking like a girl then a cat.

Thats when I sensed Chu comeing in fast I took the silver mirror and trew it in the air air.

"Gin doku no Jutsu." I wisped.

The mirror shattered just as Chu enter the open area; as a sliver powder exploded around us, I covered my mouth to block it out as I watch Chu fall to the ground.

"Ok. Thats enough you three." Kenichi-Sensei yell out, as he jumped off the large tree where he watched the battle.

Chu stood up and walked over to Riyuri and helped her up; I sat down were I stood, and started to slowly chant. This called the tiny chakura shards to form back into a small ball. I held the glowing ball in my hand before putting it up to my mouth; and eating it. I cringed as the pain in my arm heats up with more pain, then cools as the gash that Riyuri had made becomes a thin scab. After this I stand up and walk over to Riyuri and Chu.

"Chu. Your chakura flow should be normal in thirty minutes; Riyuri your lucky Chu only used explosion tags that knock you out for ten." I tell them, as I kneel down, and hold out a new chakura ball. "here this should help with the wounds."

Riyuri looks at me for a moment before taking the small glowing ball and mimicking my action. She stands up, so dose Chu.

"Your pretty good Saiyo, where on earth did you learn all those jutsu?" Chu asked

"Oh. Here, and there."

"Oh...?" Chu and Riyuri said.

"Umm..." I looked at the sun for a moment. "Oh. Got to get going see you guys latter." I yelled as i ran off.

-Kenichi-

"See you." I Yelled back.

"What was that about?" asked Chu.

I look backed at Chu, and Riyuri, and smiled a cat like grin.

"That was Saiyo..." I say with a yawn, and leave Chu and Riyuri with confused looks on their faces.

---------------

ok! I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYYYYYY! for the late late late late! post! I've had Anime Convetion, school, and Tournaments.....so yeah

sorry for the horible grammer (not my strong point :P ) i hope you like the chapter i'm working REALLY HARD for your intertament!

PS. I REALLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRY! here have some Pie YAY pie!


End file.
